A radio frequency device connector (also referred to as a radio frequency connector) for annular corrugated outer conductor cables is an electromechanical assembly which connects a conductor (wire) with a suitable mating device to turn on and turn off microwave signals. In existing communication products, the radio frequency signal transmission between the commonly used radio remote unit (Radio Remote Unit, RRU) and a smart antenna is typically achieved with a ½ radio frequency co-axial cable in general, with co-axial radio frequency connectors installed on two ends of the cable for connection. In order to be successfully installed on the scene, a connector which can be installed quickly is needed, while stable passive intermodulation (PIM) performance is also needed.
A typical radio frequency connector for annular corrugated outer conductor cables mainly employs two cable mounting structures. The first type is an elastic claw structure such as a connector elastic claw structure shown in Patent Publication No. CN101262109A. The complete elastic claw is telescopically connected to the cable segment of the main body through threads, and a trough location of a corrugation of the annular corrugated cable is clamped by the claw at the front end of the elastic claw. The second type is a structure adopting a spring ring, for example, a co-axial connector disclosed in Patent Publication No. CN1604395A, in which the spring ring resides in the trough area of the annular corrugated cable. The spring ring deforms under the action of the clamping nut to generate pressure so as to lock the cable to the connector.
In actual use, the elasticity of the connector adopting the elastic claw structure is decreased after the connector is installed multiple times due to the fatigue of the material (brass or composite plastic material) of the elastic claw, such that the retaining force and the passive intermodulation performance of the cable may be reduced. During the use of the connector adopting the spring ring structure, onsite installation is inconvenient, as the cable needs to be installed on the connector by using a special torque wrench. In addition, when the connector is repeatedly disconnected, the spring ring is damaged easily, and may even fall off.